Pulse
Sinestro Yellow Lantern Corps you've never had anything like this before, so forget the ways you brought your stupid life back to the earth, again. you're done for again, not withstanding the idea that none of this was going to make any sense if you didn't understand just what I'd have to have accomplished to kill all of what you'd had me for, again... .. I've lost your lives here, so look again at the rest of what I've said to you. Say what you will to me. Will you give into me? Will you feed into the fear that binds us? Or you, perhaps. I've lost touch with what I am, I think. Yellow Lantern's light is all I ever needed to rip you apart and devour you myself, so tell me what doesn't feel fear, heroes, and I will tell you who I brought to his knees, lately, to prove you wrong, and he served all I would have of any hero like him, all I would ever need of him. So die, or not, and serve what I will have of you. Fear me only if you suffer the forces I bring to bare, and all those who choose to suffer my ill afford shall forever on suffer more at the hands of yellow lantern corps Unless you thought this couldn't be the end of what we brought, here. So suffer more, again, and look again at all I've wrought for you, for the last of my lives have never again seen fit to tell you never again to break down this last stand, and once again break you apart and eat you myself, so you'd know, there, without it all, and forget never wanting to know not what was for again that this was once what I could not to ever once ill afford still I'd once known for here to get and all we'd had was once forgotten back before I'd never had to tell you twice not to let me ruin all your ill devices set in more for motion and the access this one set level forever more in my world good you'd lost yourself once more so set my level there there there fore... Blast yourself on all my times, last this one and forgotten all my lives, so set more life in all that I am, so set more this one and set this for so set it once again and my life here and yours once gone, here for set in what we'd wrought, for all my lives weren't there before, so set in live this once, motion more. Bring to me the hearts of the fallen. Take from them the fears they'd wrought and bring my lantern for to see my call and fear all the power of Sinestro's Corps lost my life and dead am I, broken here and battered left and want did I not yours or mine to forget my name, and here forget the rest of all the places we could name, so set more in all these ages so set more in all these rhymes, more in gone is all my life and all my time that this was mine, so set all I ever wanted that this once was what I'd need, so set more in all I'd needed here for you to name in me. Bring my pain, back for my life, this one set is all my life, that all we never needed for our names, never once in ever did we play these games. Break yourself upon my shores, fear my lantern in Sinestro Corps